Amalia - The Shadow Queen
by Newgard
Summary: Amalia(Mia) wins a scholarship to Ouran academy and leaves her home in Denmark to move to Japan. She quickly becomes friends with Haruhi, but hates the host club. But Haruhi want Mia to become friends with the host club too. But can that even happen? After all Mia is known as the shadow Queen back home... Can the club help this girl move on after all the sorrow she's been though
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea. I have seen the series, so I wanted to try and write my own. You will get to know Amalia more in the next chapters. I just want to say that I am from Denmark, so my English isn't perfect :D**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club only Amalia and her family. **

**Enjoy :)**

I slowly opened my eyes and my hand reached out to stop the alarm. I sat up tired. I think the jetlag still is over me. I look out of the window. Outside I see the unknown Japan. My new home, that is if you can call it my home. I still feel like Denmark is my home, but after all I did move here by my own will. Today is my first day at the new school. Ouran academy. I got a scholarship to the to the school for the rich. I was so happy, but a little sad too, because I when had to leave my peaceful home in Denmark and move to Japan. My brothers had been so happy for me. Of course they had tried to tell me that one of them could go with me, but I didn't want them to leave their home for me. So I got here three days ago, and I'm still have problems with the moneys this place. My family wasn't near rich, but we had enough money to life an okay life, but only because we all worked. But it isn't really that. It is more the yen part. I can't figure it out.

I look around in my new little apartment. My brothers found it for me, and made sure it was a safe place for me to stay. I made it as much as a Danish home as I could.. Under my apartment lives an old woman Mishiko. She is nice to me, and talks a lot to my brothers. I know they has told her to keep an eye on me. I walk over to my little closet and opens it. I can't afford a real school uniform, so the headmaster, a really strange man, told I could wear my own clothes. I was thankful for that. I had seen pictures of the school uniforms, and the yellow dress the girls wore were really ugly to be honest. I found a couple of black jeans, a blue shirt and over that I wore a jacket. I put my messy red hair into a ponytail and watched myself in the mirror.

I sighed.

Why couldn't I be pretty? I am really pale, have about a hundred freckles on my face, my red hair kind of has its own will, and when there is my height. It is not like I am super short. More like the other way around. I am really tall and thin. And I hate it. A girl isn't supposed to be so tall. And here in Japan my long legs make me stand out. I quickly goes away from the mirror and into my kitchen and living room in one. Except that and my own room I also have a little bathroom. It is all what I got and it is all what I need. I quickly eats some breakfast and noticed that I had to buy some food at a store after school. I have seen in movies that Japanese sit on the floor, but I don't understand that. So instead I have a table and a chair. Much more me. I take on a pair of sneakers. I only have two pair of shoes so there isn't much to choose between. A pair of boots and a pair of sneakers. I grab my backpack and take a quick look at my favorite picture. It shows my family. All of us.

"Wish me luck mom and dad." I said before I locked the door and went out.

"Have a good first day a school Amelia." Mishiko says to me as I run out.

Her English isn't perfect but I can understand her, because yes I can't talk Japanese. I can talk German (But I still hate that one), Danish and English but not a single word of Japanese. I was told that English wouldn't be a problem at the school, so I didn't really took time to learn Japanese.

I still can't take that she calls me Amelia. I like my nickname Mia much more. Only my parents and grandparents called my Amelia.

"I will. Good day to you too." I yell back.

I found my phone and my earphones and took them on. I got my phone from my brothers a year ago. I found a song and played it. I walk my way to school. Back home I would probably take my bike, but I don't have it here. When it rained to much my mother always got me from school, but that is a long time ago. She died when I was ten, together with my father. They got into a car accident. I was in the car too, but I was the only one who came out alive. Since then my two brothers have been taking care of me. Alex is the oldest and is 25 years old. Allan is 22 years old. The both work hard, and care a lot about me. I really do love my brothers, but sometimes they can be so overprotective.

* * *

The school was pink! I don't hate pink, but I think it is a little too much. Especially when it comes to such a big building.

I think I was one of the only who walked to school. Limos kept coming to drop of students. As I walked towards the entrance the other students kept looking to me. I looked down and just kept walking. I got into the school, but I didn't stop. I just kept going, until I ran into someone and fell on the floor.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you…" I looked up and saw a….girl? In a boy's uniform? She may look a little like a boy, but she didn't fool me. Her face was so feminine. She had short brown hair and matching eyes.

"You talk English? But don't worry I'm okay." She said and got up.

I got up too.

"I'm sorry but why are you dressed as a boy? Is that normal for those rich people?" I slowly asked her.

She looked surprised me.

"You know I'm a girl?" She asked me surprised.

"Well yeah is obvious. Haven't anyone noticed it before?" I asked her. I think it is so obvious.

"Only a few boys. I'm Haruhi by the way." She said.

"I'm Mia." I said.

"Nice to meet you Mia. I guess you are not from around here then? Where are you from?" Haruhi asked.

"Denmark. I won a scholarship to this school." I said

"Really?" She smiled happily to me." I won one too. So I guess we are in the same boat. What year are you?"

"First"

"Great I am too. When we can go together."

She showed me the way to our class.

"Please don't tell anyone I am a girl." She asked me.

"Of course not. But why are you dressed up like a boy?" I asked her.

She was just about to answer when we got to our classroom and the clock ringed.

"I will tell you later" She promised me and walked down to two boys who looked exactly like each other. I guess they are twins.

I wondered why she walked away. I walked over to the teacher.

"Hallo. I'm Mia, the new girl I was just…." I started, but the teacher stopped me.

"You must be miss Love. You can introduce yourself to the rest of the class, I will just tell them we have a new first." The Teacher said.

Did I never mention that I hate my last name? Love? Who would want to have the last name Love? Of course I have another last name, but people always use that one, and I hate that. When I am going to marry I am going to get his last name, so I can get rid of mine.

And what was is the teacher said about introducing myself? Why would I do that? Well this is Japan, so maybe that is how it works over here.

"Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself." The Teacher said to everyone.

Everyone stared at me.

"Well… I'm Mia…. I'm 16 years old, and from Denmark…. I can't talk Japanese... And if you want to know more, you really are forced to get to know me." I said.

"Well okay. Miss Love, you can go sit beside Hikaru over there. Hikaru please raise your hand." The teacher said.

I noticed that everyone looked surprised when the teacher said my last name. One of the twins raised his hand, and I hurried down and sat down on the chair beside him. He and his twin looked strangely at me. Haruhi who sat in the middle of the twins smiled to me. I gave her a smile back. My fake smile that almost had become my real smile. A smile that never rached my eyes. The twins noticed that, but they didn't say anything. Thank god for that.

I tried my best to listen to what the teacher said. But I have to say it was a little hard. I haven't learn the same as everyone else has. In Denmark we are done with school when we are 15 or 16. I decided to write down everything I didn't understand, so I could look it up later. I really want to do well at this school, because my parents wanted me to do well and get a good education. It is the only reason I'm here.

* * *

When the clock rang I had already wrote two pages with things, and we had a lot of homework. With my new job, I don't think I will get so much of sleep tonight. Yeah I have a job. I kind of had to. My brothers helps pay for the apartment, but I pay for my own food, so I found a job at a little café. The payment is good there, but I have to work almost every evening.

I got up from the chair.

"So Mia Do you want to have lunch together?" I heard Haruhi ask me.

I smiled to her. The fake one.

"Of course." I said. "But I do hope that you can show me the way. I really don't get why everything has to be so big."

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Haruhi said as we walked out together. I was so happy to have meet her. But I couldn't help but notice that the twins looked at me.

"So are we the only normal people around here?" I asked her.

"If you mean not rich when yes we are." Haruhi said with a little laugh. When we reached the lunch hall, she found a table and sat down. I looked around to find a place to throw away my trash. I walked over there, but when I looked back Haruhi was gone.

That was weird. Did she leave me just like that? I looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. I walked over to where Haruhi sat and saw that her bag still was there. She wouldn't leave like that. At least not without that. I had to find her, but I had no idea where to go.

So I ate my lunch by myself. I didn't really like the Japanese food, so I had just some bread with me. I don't eat so much anyway. I don't want to get fat.

The clock rang shortly after I was done, and I walked to class by myself, but took Haruhi's bag with me. I didn't see Haruhi or the twins the rest of the day. Their seats remained empty. Finely school was over, and I had about two hours or so until I had to get to work.

"Miss Love? Can I please speak with you?" The teacher said before I could walk out.

"Of course." I said and walked over to him.

What was it he wanted?

"Will you please give the homework to Mr. Fujioka and the Hitschiin twins?" The teacher asked me.

I just looked at him. Who was he talking about?

"Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitschiin." He explained.

So it's them he is talking about.

"I would like to, but I have no idea where they live?"

The teacher looked at me like I was stupid.

"They are in Music Room 3." The Teacher said and walked away. "I really thought every girl knew that…."

The last thing was a whisper, but I still heard it.

With a sigh I took the homework the teacher left on the table and walked out of the room. With that and the two bags my arms qickly began to hurt.

I walked around in the school for a really long time. I couldn't find the right place to go. I stopped to cheek the time on my phone. I had walked around in an whole hour! And that's mean that there is only one hour left before I have to get to work. I walked a little further, and finely I found the sign I had been looking for; Music Room 3. Slowly I opened the door. Rose petals flew into my face. When I could see again I was shocked. Inside the room there was seven boys. Or six boys and one girl in a boys uniform; Haruhi. There was one really tall boy with black hair. Another a littler smaller and with glasses and black hair. The twins from my class, A little boy with light hair who looked like he was 10 years old, a tall light-haired one and then there was Haruhi

"Welcome." They all said.

Thank god they spoke English.

I just stared. What the hell is this? I was pretty shocked.

"Hey look it is a new customer." The high lighthaired boy said.

"Yeah Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, she is in your class right?" The black-haired boy with the glasses said.

"Yeah, but we haven't talked to her." The twins said together. "But Haruhi seem to know her."

"Aww my darling Haruhi, you knew this girl." The lighthaired said and took Harhi's hand.

What the hell is this place?

"Tamaki, let go of me!" Haruhi said and the light-haired who name probably was Tamaki did it, but look a lot down. "And yes I have talked to her. She is an honor student, just like me. Her name is Mia Love."

"An commoner?" The twins asked. "Well that does explain that terrible clothes."

I will pretend that I didn't just hear them say that.

"So you are an honor student Mia-chan?" The little boy said.

Mia-chan? Why the hell did he just call me Mia-chan?

"So my little Love? Which type is yours? Maybe you like the strong silent type like Mori-sempei here, or the natural type like Haruhi or maybe the mysteries type like the twins. Or the little boy type like Honey-sempai or the princely type like me?" Tamaki said.

I just stared, still in shock. I couldn't say anything, but why did he talk about types?

"Hey, are you okay?" The twins stood in front of me, and tried to get my attention by walling their hans in front of me.

"What is wrong with you Mia-chan?" The little boy said. I think his name is Honey.

I really had to say something right now. These boys are driving me insane.

"Don't call me that!" I sad angrily to the little boy.

He looked surprised to me.

"Don't call me chan! And what is with that stupid type thing. None of you are my type, and I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here!" I yelled angrily at him.

The little boy started crying.

"I'm sorry Mia-chan. I just….." He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"just quit it." I said, walked over to Haruhi.

"The teacher told me to give you your homework." I said and handed her some of the books and her bag. I when turned around and walk over to the twins. I gave the rest of the books to them, almost throwing them to them.

"And leave my clothes alone!" I said to them, and walked towards the door. Just before I head out I turn around.

"I don't know who you guys are, but don't expect me to come here. Ever again." And with that I walked out of music Room 3. Out of the school, and to work.

I never want to see those weird guys again, but I want to see Haruhi again. I hope she and I can be friends, but without me ever meeting those boys again.

**Hope you liked it. I plan on updating this about one time a week, but if I get a lot of reviews maybe I will do it before :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I took another step while the music was in my ears. I was so tired, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I had to stay at work because my boss had something to do. So I got home late and when I had to do my homework, and I was forced to study too. But when I finely was done and could go to sleep, I couldn't sleep. So I only got about two hours sleep last night. But I really do hate the mornings. Mornings are evil. You can say that I definitely am a B person. But I have to go to school, and I can manage with little sleep. After my parents died I didn't get much more than a hour each day for a whole week. But that did result in me fainting. I hope that won't happen this time, because I slept for almost over a day.

A new song began. It was _My mamma said by Aqua_. It was a Danish band, and it reminded me so much of my mother. She always said she wouldn't leave me until I was grown up.

_We dreamed a dream...__  
__Woke up and lived it...__  
__We had the music in our hands...__The drops of rain...__  
__Became a river...__  
__And now it's__time__to end this dance__  
__So "Thank You!"__My mamma said that the best thing in life was getting me a life__  
__Somebody higher than anything else in this world, baby__  
__My mamma said she would give her life up for me__My mamma said__  
__My mamma said__  
__My ma-ma-mamma__My mamma said that the worst thing in life was getting used to love__  
__Somebody is harder than anything else in this world, baby__  
__Knowing you're going to, knowing you're going to lose it all...__1! 2! 3! 4!__Mamma don't leave__  
__Don't go__  
__Don't run__  
__Don't hide__  
__Don't cry__  
__Don't ever feel scared now__Mamma just crossed__….._

I turned down the volume. After just hearing about a minute of the song it just made me too sad. I found my phone in my pocket and found a new song. I found the perfect song and hit play. _Angel of darkness by Alex C ft. Yasmin _was much more me.

_Angel of darkness__  
__Angel of darkness__  
__The world is in your hand__  
__But I will fight until the end__Angel of darkness__  
__Angel of darkness__  
__Don't follow your command__  
__But I will figth and I will stand__When darkness falls__  
__Pain is all__  
__The Angel of Darkness__  
__will leave behind__  
__and I will fight__The love is lost__  
__beauty and light__  
__have vanished from__  
__garden of delight__The dreams are gone__  
__midnight has come__  
__the darkness is our new kingdom_

_Angel of darkness__  
__Angel of darkness__  
__The world is in your hand__  
__But I will fight until the end__Angel of darkness__  
__Angel of darkness__  
__Don't follow your command__  
__But I will fight and I will stand__Hunt goes on__  
__deep in the night__  
__time__to pray__  
__down on your knees__  
__you can't hide from the__  
__eternal light__  
__until my last__  
__breath I will fight( I will fight...)__Now realize__  
__the stars they die__  
__darkness has__  
__fallen in paradise__but we'll be strong__  
__and we will fight__  
__against the__  
__creatures of the night_

The moment the song stopped, something touched me at my shoulder. I didn't know it was so my reflexes took over. I turned around and slapped the person behind me. I made myself ready to hit the person again. That was before I saw it was Haruhi. I pulled out my earphones.

"Ohh My God! Haruhi I am so sorry. I had no idea it was you and…" I started but she stopped me.

"No need to worry Mia. I would probably have done the same." She said. I looked at her chin where I had hit her and saw it was red.

"I'm truly sorry Haruhi." I said again.

She just smiled at me.

"It doesn't hurt, so stop saying you are sorry." She said. "We better start walking if we want to make it to school in time."

"Yeah." I answer and we started walking. "So do you live around here?"

"Not really. I just took another way than I normally do. Do you live around here?"

"Yes I do." I said. "Soooo there really isn't anyone who knows you're girl?"

"Only the Host club knows." She said. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"Yes I did, and I'm not planning on breaking it. Not ever." I said coldly.

She looks at me, a little nervous.

"So it means you don't want to see me either?" She asked.

I stopped up. I can't believe she could even think that.

"No of course not Haruhi. You're my friend. You're nothing like them."

"You are mistaken. I am a lot like them." I look surprised at her."I'm a host too."

"You're a host? That was a host club? You mean that kind of host club, where men entertain women or the other way around?"

"Exactly. That was what the type thing was about." She told me.

"You're serious? But you're a girl, why would you want to do that?"

I really don't understand this girl.

"I broke a vase, and got a debt on about 8 million yen." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not completely into the yen thing, but that is a lot of money right?"

"Yes it is, so to pay for it I started to work for them. I was first their dog, but then I became a host. It was first after that everyone in the club knew I was a girl. Tamaki was really slow to figure it out. But I like the host club. The guys are really great, and great friends. They are always there for you and are really funny. Tamaki is the king of the club, and he treats us all like one big family. Even though he thinks I his daughter, he threats me very well, and he is really sweet." She tells me.

I don't know if she noticed it herself, but when she talked about Tamaki her voice became so…. Sweet. Like she is talking about someone she really… Arhh I get it now.

"Haruhi You like Tamaki, don't you?" I said to her with a smile.

Alone the fact that she blushes so much, shows me I'm right.

"No… Where did you get that idea from…?" She says, still blushing. "Soo… Why do you hate the host club so much?"

"Well yesterday it was just the attitude. The way they talked to me. I hate people like that. Now I hate them even more. No offense Haruhi, but I can't take boys who just fake their feelings towards girls, and that is what the host club does. I just…. ARHHH I just hate boys!"

Haruhi looks surprise at me.

"You don't like boys?"

"Well… I normally don't." I said after a moment of thinking. "I had a lot of boys as my friends back at home. To be honest they are so easy being around. When there was something wrong, they just had a fight, and then everything is okay after. I had one girl friend too, but the boys always were easier being around. I don't even know why I said that. Maybe I should change it to I hate rich boys?"

"You know Mia, maybe you shouldn't judge them yet. You have after all just meet them one time." I just looked at her. "Yes, I thought the same at first, but they all proved me wrong. As I said before they are some really good friends, and will always be there for you. Maybe you should try come by the club after school to get to know them better?"

The last sentence she said hopefully.

"Forget it Haruhi." I just said, and looked away. I put my hands in my pockets.

"You can't blame me for trying. And believe me, I will keep trying." She said with a smile.

I just sighed.

We reached the school shortly after.

"Do you know what our first class today is?" I asked her.

"Art"

"Art? What kind of art?"

"All kind of them. Act, Music. All kinds of art." She answers. "But today we are going to start on a project together with the second year."

"Why second year?"

"Because we both have to go through it, so to make it easier we will do it together." She sighed. "I just hope I don't come together with Tamaki."

I don't get that. If she likes him, why wouldn't she be together with him?

We entered the school.

"Why not? If you like him…..?" I started but she stopped me.

"I don't like him." She said, red in her head. "He treats me like his daughter. It can be kind of ignoring, so if I'm together with him, I will have to be together with him almost all the time. He is so overprotective."

So that's why.

"He really treats you like his daughter?"

"Yearh he does, but he doesn't know that you know that I'm a girl, so he probably won't do it in front of you." She told me.

"That reminds me Haruhi." I looked over at her again. "Please don't tell any of them that I know."

"Okay, but why not?" She looks confused.

I sighed.

"Believe me I know overprotective persons. And if he knew that I know your little secret he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Orhh that does make sense." Haruhi said as we walked into our class.

We walked down to our seats. The twins already sat there. We sat us down on our seats.

The teacher came in the same second.

"Welcome students. As I know many of you probably know today you will start at the art project together with the second years. This lesson today is also the only time you will have to work at this project. You will have to do the rest after school." She said.

Wow, that is different from what I am used to. When we have a project in Denmark we had a whole week and every lesson during it.

"The main topic is You." The teacher continued. "You will be split into pairs with the second years. You will get to know him or hers true selves and the other way around. In a week I want an assignment where you tell about your partners true selves. After that you will get the assignment your partner wrote about you. You will now get another week. In that week you shall choose an art. You shall express yourself in that art. It can be something on one don't know about you, or maybe a reason to a choice in your life. You will have your partner's assignment to help you. It can be any art; Music, Act or art itself. Be Creative. I and the second years teacher will judge both how good you can work together, how much you can find out about each other and of course what you present to us in exactly two weeks. It counts 80% of your final grade in the end of the school year. Your grades will be the same so you both have to do well.I will now read the groups."

The teacher found a piece of paper and started to read the names. I didn't really listen. I am good at that. I don't listen unless it is something I want to know.

So I just look out of the window. I have nothing else to do.

"Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Suou will be together."

I looked over at Haruhi and saw she sighed. Unlucky her, but she did get one who she already knew, so I guess it wouldn't be so hard for her. And she was lucky to get the one she likes even through she won't admit it. I just hope I can get someone I can lie to. There is no way I am going to tell anyone everything about me.

"And the last one Ms. Love and Mr. Otori."

Otori? Otori? Have I heard that name before? I don't think so.

The teacher started talking together with some students and Haruhi walked beside Hikaru and over to me.

"Hey Haruhi. Sorry about you got him." I said to her, and she gave me a little smile. "But think on the bright side. You know each other already."

She just nodded and looked a little odd at me.

"What is it?" I asked her confused.

"You don't know who Mr. Otori is, do you?"

"No, do you?"

"Yeah ." She said. "Do you remember that black haired boy with the glasses from the host club?"

"I have been trying not to, but yes….?"

I hope you aren't trying to say what I think you are trying to say Haruhi. Please don't! Please God! If you do me this favor I will go to church every sonday, just don't let it be him!

"He is Kyoya Otori."

My whole word was just bombed. I mean it. I let go of everything I had. And I mean everything! The result was that I hit my head against the table. It made a load sound, causing everyone to look at me.

"Ohm Mia? Are you okay?" Haruhi's nervous voice asked me.

I slowly raised my head and smiled my famous (Fake) smiled to her.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." I said and looked over at her.

She looked scared at me, and so did the twins.

"You're bleeding." Kaoru told me. Haruhi pointed to my forehead, still with the scared look in her eyes.

I took my hand up and touched my forehead. I took my hand down again and saw th blood on my fingers.

My stomach turned around and the dizziness came over me. Memories came over me as I looked down on the blood on my fingers. I knew exactly what is coming like it has done so many times before.

I quickly got up, and ran out of the classroom. I ran as quickly as I could, and ignored the yells behind me who told me to come back.

I found the bathroom just in time. I ran in and started to throw up.

I fell down on the cold floor. The panic took over my body. I slowly got up and over to a wash. I started to clean my head, and my hand. When I was done the blood was in the wash. I was just about to turn on the water when the panic and the memories grow. I fell down on the floor and everything turned black.

_I slowly woke up. I sat up in shock. What happen?_

"_Mia! Relax, you are fine." Alex said to me. _**(On Danish, but I don't want to translate it all.)**

_I was in a Hospital bed. Every little inch of my body hurt. Alex and Allan both sat by my side. Allan held my hand, and Alex helped me lying down again. _

_Different instruments were connected to me. I had truble breathing and I couldn't remember what happen?_

"_What happen? Why am I in the Hospital?" I asked confused. _

_Even my voice sounded different. _

_My brother looked at each other, before Allan answered me._

"_You lost a lot of blood" He said sad._

"_Blood?" I asked myself._

_Why did I lose blood? I looked around and the moment I saw it I remembered. Just there hang a bag filled with blood, and the memories came over me; Mom and dad picking me up, the car crash, mom and dad holding hands, one last tear and a "It's going to be alright Amalia." Before everything turned back. _

_I opened my eyes and realized I was crying._

"_Mia, it's going to be alright." Alex said, as he hugged me tightly._

"_Alex… Where are mom and dad?" I asked with a little voice. _

_Alex looked over at Allan, who looked back to him with tears. When Alex looked back at me, his eyes were filled with tears too. This was weird. My brothers never cried, never in front of me._

_I knew what this could mean, but I don't want it to be truth. Mom promised me it would be alright! She promised me! Tears started to run down as I kept wishing he would say they were alright, just like she said they would- _

"_They are dead Amalia." Alex said sad._

_NOOO! They can't be. SHE PROMISHED ME! She….._

"MIA?!"

_I looked over at my brothers, but one of them moved their mouths._

"MIA?!"

_It sounds a little like…. Haruhi?_

Shocked I opened my eyes. I was lying on the bathroom floor with a fast beating heart. Haruhi was sitting beside me. Behind her stood the twins, and beside them….Oh God please kill me….. stood that light-haired fool (Tamaki) and his black-haired friend with the glasses who when was Kyoya Otori. My partner in the artproject.

I blinked a couple of times. I haven't done this in years. When why now? I hoped it was over a long time ago.

"Are you okay Mia? Are you sick?" Tamaki asked me worried.

Why was he even worried about me?

"I'm fine. No sickness here." I said.

I quickly got up, but I got up to quick. The result was that Black sport appeared, so I couldn't see. I learned against the wall, until the black spots disappeared.

"Maybe but you should still go see a doctor. It isn't normal for people to faint." Kyoya said.

"That doesn't concern you!" I coldly told him.

I turned towards Haruhi.

"You didn't need to come Haruhi, I'm completely fine."

"Okay?" Hikaru asked. "Mia you were gone for an hour."

An hour? I were gone for an whole hour? It only felt like minutes.

"Well, but I'm completely fine." I said and turned away.

Without saying another word I walked towards the door. I remembered that I was in the girl's bathroom, and the fact that they didn't want anyone to find out that Haruhi was a girl.

"And by the way." I said before I walked out of the door. "Remember you are in the girl's bathroom right now. So I would suggest you get the hell out of here! See you later Haruhi"

Without another word I walked out of there as quickly as I could. I felt embarrassed. I had fainted and even worse; Now the host club new. Damn those morons!

What am I supposed to do about the project? I am together with that moron Otori! GOD HELP ME!


End file.
